


Stranded

by necromancy_enthusiast



Series: Inheritance-verse [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Outer Space, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Jaime and Bart are stranded on a remote planet in a foreign galaxyFor Bluepulse Week 2017, Day One: Stargazing





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This is set within my fic Inheritance, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Just know that Bart and Jaime are in their mid-20s, married, and they're working with the Green Lanterns to combat the Reach in space.

“Did you check the communications channel?”

[Affirmative.]

“Then check it again.”

[I have been running checks every two minutes since we lost contact with the Green Lanterns.]

“Agghh-“ Jaime dragged his hands down his face in exasperation.

“Hey, don’t worry too much babe-” Bart said, wrapping an arm around Jaime’s shoulders. “So what if our ship malfunctioned and crash-landed on this alien planet. So what if we’re stuck here until the Green Lanterns come pick us up?”

“They don’t even know where we are,” Jaime replied.

“But they do know what general vicinity we’re in! Come on, we’ll be here for a couple days, tops. Think of it like a vacation.”

“A vacation?” Jaime turned away from Bart, spreading his arms out to gesture at the scenery. “Bart, we’re stranded on a foreign planet that we know  _ nothing  _ about, and no one knows we’re here. What are we supposed to do?”

“Hey now, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?  _ Don’t worry? _ ” Jaime ran his hands through his hair anxiously as he sat on what appeared to be a medium sized boulder a small distance away from their downed scouting ship. “I am BEYOND the point of worrying, Bart. I’m panicking! We could die here and no one would ever know what happened to us.” Jaime sighed, resting his face in his hands. “Or at the very least, Milagro will never let me hear the end of this.” He looked back at Bart, who still managed to smile at him. “How do you always manage to stay so calm?”

“Because I know everything’s going to be alright.” Bart sat down next to Jaime, placing his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime met Bart’s gaze, still seeing that same smile plastered on his face. “We’ve been in worse situations, right?”

“I guess.”

“And we always made it out okay, right?”

“Basically.”

“Besides, what good is worrying going to do?” Bart said, taking Jaime’s hand in his own. “We just gotta find some place safe to hang until the Green Lanterns find us, shouldn’t be too hard,” Bart said.

“And food. And water,” Jaime added.

“Oh, speaking of food, I’m actually getting kinda hungry right now, and I already went through half of my rations earlier,” Bart said.

[I have conducted an analysis on all lifeforms we have come in contact with thus far on this planet. All are either extremely toxic for humans to ingest, or provide little to no nutritious value that would satisfy a human’s biological needs,] Khaji Da chimed in. [And there is still no message from the Green Lanterns, or any other intelligent lifeforms.]

Jaime sighed and reached behind him to touch Khaji Da’s carapace, which was big enough while the power armor was deployed to hold various objects.  _ ‘Like a backpack!’  _ Bart had said when he first became aware of this. He touched the carapace, and several panels drew back to reveal energy bars that Bart particularly liked. He took several, handing all but one to Bart.

“Thanks babe. Knew I could count on you,” Bart said, smiling as he unwrapped the first bar.

“You know, I guess we could have been stranded on worse planets,” Jaime said the next evening.

“See? No need to panic,” Bart replied. “Just think of it as a vacation. Seriously, what would you two do without me.”

“I’m sure Khaji Da wouldn’t be reacting so calmly,” Jaime teased.

[It is you that would be overreacting to our situation, Jaime Reyes,] Khaji Da quipped back. Jaime laughed a bit, and soon they fell silent.

They sat together on a fallen log near a small, cool stream not too far from the cave they had found which served as their shelter, the sound of trickling water filling the air. The twin stars that the planet orbited had nearly finished setting and more distant stars were finally becoming visible, and Bart had insisted that they take in the scenery while they had the chance.

“Man, I don’t recognize any of these stars…” Jaime said.

“We’re a long, long way from home, babe,” Bart said.

[I would be glad to supply you with names and constellations if you so liked,] Khaji Da offered. [But they do not have names in any language remotely familiar to those of our home solar system, so it may be difficult to translate and explain them.]

“Khaji Da says he can tell us about them, but it might be kinda hard since they’ve never been described by anyone in our solar system,” Jaime said.

“Ooooo, crash! Tell us, please lovebug?” Bart asked. Jaime smiled at the pet name Bart had thought up for Khaji Da. He had plenty of those, lovebug, cuddle bug, and while Khaji Da would probably never admit it, Jaime knew he loved them all. If it weren’t for the vehement way Khaji Da denied it whenever Jaime brought it up, the slight warmth that radiated from Khaji Da through his chest was more than enough proof.

Khaji Da swapped with Jaime, the change in the color of their eyes from dark brown to gold being more than obvious to Bart despite the low light.

“Very well, I will do my best,” Khaji Da said. “But I must forewarn you that there will be many terms that have no true equivalent in the English language.”

As Khaji Da gave names and details for various stars, pointing them out and answering Bart’s questions as best as he could, Bart leaned against Khaji Da, his head resting against Khaji Da’s shoulder. They spent a long time like that, Khaji Da telling them about the stars, Bart perfectly content with their situation.

“Wow, you sure are amazing, Khaji. You and Jaime, both,” Bart said when Khaji Da finally paused for a long moment, eyes cast towards the heavens contemplatively.

“I-“ Khaji Da began, at a loss for words. And then something rare happened. Khaji Da smiled. Only slightly, but it was there, plain on his face. “Thank you, Bart Allen.”

“Maybe we should get stranded on alien planets more often,” Bart said, hugging Khaji Da, who after a moment’s surprise, returned the hug.

Suddenly, a faint, static-y tone sounded in Khaji Da’s mind.

_ “Hey, anyone there?”  _ called an all too familiar voice. The frequency of the noise shifted, becoming clearer and louder.  _ “Helloooo?” _

“Milagro!” Jaime called out as he seized control from Khaji Da in his surprise. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.”

_ “Jaime? Is that you?”  _ Milagro asked.  _ “Where ARE you? We’ve been looking for you ever since we lost the signal of your ship. I kept telling the other Green Lanterns that you’d be fine by yourselves, but noooo.” _

“Wow, good to know my little sister was worried about me,” Jaime said, standing and looking across the sky.

_ “I picked up traces of your ship’s path when it crashed, I think I can locate where the ship is,”  _ she said, and paused.  _ “Is Bart with you?” _

“Yeah, he’s here, and he’s fine.”

_ “Honestly, I’m kind of amazed. How did you even manage to down that ship? There aren’t any hostile forces in this sector of the star system, and the shields on it are-“ _

“That stupid ship malfunctioned on us, that’s what happened. Tell your bosses they need to check the schematics that their engineers come up with more often.”

_ “Me. Tell the Guardians of the Universe what to do. Pfthaha, that’s a good one Jaime, but you know they don’t listen to us. We’ve all been telling them that they should split up the power conduits for our rings across the universe so it wouldn’t be so easy for some big bad to take it out and royally screw us all, but nooooo-“ _

“Okay, we can talk about the problems with your Corps later, can you please just come get us already? I’m running low on energy bars, and you know how much Bart has to eat,” Jaime said.

_ “Yeah, sure. Just make sure you’re close to the ship when I get there. I don’t really feel like looking around for you, might just turn around and fly off.” _

“Milagro-“

_ “Ha, don’t worry. The rest of the Corps would kill me anyway, just get over there and stay put.”  _ She paused.  _ “And Jaime?” _

“Yeah?”

_ “I’m glad you’re okay. You had me worried, you know?” _

Jaime smiled a bit. “Yeah yeah, sure you are. We’ll head over there now. I’m ending the transmission now,” and with that, Jaime did so, turning back to Bart.

“See, I told you there’s no need to worry!” Bart said, jumping up and taking Jaime’s arm into his own. “Milagro always comes through for us.”

“When she feels like it, sometimes,” Jaime said, but he smiled to show that his statement wasn’t meant to be malicious.

“I am kinda sad our date got cut short, though. We should come back when we get shore leave.”

“You wanna come back?” Jaime asked.

“Yeah, it’s pretty! And it doesn’t seem too dangerous…I mean sure, there were those giant platypus things, but I’ll bet they weren’t mean.”

[Those ‘platypus things’ had venom lethal enough to kill 20 humans with one standard injection,] Khaji Da said.

“Uh…” Jaime said. “Maaaaaybe we can find a planet that’s similar, and not so far off the beaten path, okay?”

“Awww, okay.”


End file.
